criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
C. Thomas Howell
|birthplace=Los Angeles, CA |family=Sylvie Anderson (spouse) Isabelle (Daughter) Dashiell (son) Liam (son) |yearsactive= 1977-present }}C. Thomas Howell is an American actor best known for his 80s portrayals of teenage rebels, appearances in crime thrillers, and for being a minor member of the "Brat Pack". He came to media attention for having a part in the film E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial and is best known for having starred in the films The Outsiders and The Hitcher, as well as Soul Man and Red Dawn. Early Life Christopher Thomas Howell, nicknamed either "Tommy" or "CT", was born on December 7, 1966 in Van Nuys, California, one of four children of Christopher "Chris" and Candice Howell. He has two sisters, Stacy and Candi, and a brother, John. His father worked as a stunt coordinator ever since his son was six. As a young boy, Howell wanted to be a stuntman and was even a child stunt player. He began acting at the age of four, when cast in the Brian Keith Show in an episode called "The Little People". When Howell was young, his parents divorced, leaving his mother with both of her sons and daughter Stacy, and his father took little Candi with him. Howell shared his time with either parent and started his career through his father's job. When he was twelve, he became a rodeo champion at the California Junior Rodeo Association and was named "All-Around Cowboy" in August 1979. While growing up, he also spent time golfing with his grandfather (where his nickname "CT" came because that's how he was recorded on screen boards). On Criminal Minds In the Season Four episode "Omnivore", Howell portrayed George Foyet, a vicious serial/spree killer that returns in "To Hell and Back, part 2", and the Season Five episodes "Nameless, Faceless" and, finally, "100". He reprised the role in the Season Nine episode "Route 66" and in the Season Fifteen episode "And in the End...". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 6 episodes (2009-2020) TV episodes - George Foyet *SEAL Team - 6 episodes (2017-2019) - Ash Spenser *The Terror - 5 episodes (2019) - Major Bowen *Beast Mode (2019) - Breen Nash *Dauntless: The Battle of Midway (2019) - Commander Miles Browning *Control (2019) - Control (voice) *Bosch - 3 episodes (2019) - Louis Degner *Rich Boy, Rich Girl (2018) - Blake *Deadman Standing (2018) - The Stranger *The Walking Dead (2018) - Hilltop Resident *Dynasty - 2 episodes (2018) - Max Van Kirk *MacGyver (2018) - Vasil *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Reverse-Flash (voice) *The Rack Pack (2018) - Ted *The Good Cop (2018) - Businessman *My B.F.F. (2018) - Ben Wilkins *Animal Kingdom - 10 episodes (2016-2018) - Paul Belmont *Dirty Dealing 3D (2018) - Carter *Hyde Park (2018) - The Stranger *Urban Country (2018) - Jim Craft *Shifting Gears (2018) - Jenkins *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Zoom (voice) *The Blacklist - 2 episodes (2018) - Earl Fagen *The Rack Pack (2017) - Ted *The Punisher - 3 episodes (2017) - Carson Wolf *SEAL Team - 2 episodes (2017) - Ash Spenser *Ray Donovan - 4 episodes (2017) - Doctor Brogan *A Question of Faith (2017) - John Danielson *Stitchers - 7 episodes (2015-2017) - Daniel Stinger *Outcast - 3 episodes (2017) - Simon Barnes *Injustice 2 (2017) - Captain Cold (voice) *Disconnected (2017) - Robert Crawford *Rich Boy, Rich Girl (2017) - Blake *The Shadow People (2017) - Kaine *My B.F.F. (2017) - Ben Wilkins *Beast Mode (2016) - Breen Nash *Advance & Retreat (2016) - Nathan Shapiro *Trigger Man (2016) - The Writer *LBJ (2016) - Walter Jenkins *Attack of the Killer Donuts (2016) - Officer Roberts *Blood Lust (2016) - Ryan *Lazarus Rising (2015) - Silent Cal *Magic Hour (2015) - Tom Worthy *A Christmas Eve Miracle (2015) - Jack Carter *Woodlawn (2015) - Shorty *Sleepy Hollow (2015) - Special Agent Mitch Granger *Ties That Bind (2015) - Mr. Witherspoon *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Will Magnus (voice) *Rivers 9 (2015) - Sheriff Quentin *The Sin Seer (2015) - Unknown Character *Spirit Riders (2015) - Keith *Motive (2015) - Joe Hillis *Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce - 4 episodes (2014-2015) - Nate *Borrowed Moments (2014) - Jack *A Magic Christmas (2014) - Jack Carter *Grimm - 5 episodes (2014) - Weston Steward *Fruits De Mer (2014) - Unknown Character *Category 5 (2014) - Charlie DuPuis *Bigfoot Wars (2014) - Zeke *Confessions of a Womanizer (2014) - Tony *Christmas Belle (2013) - Rex *Blue Bloods (2013) - Alex Polanski *Storm Rider (2013) - Mitch *Sons of Anarchy (2013) - Agent Frank Eagan *Horror Haiku (2013) - John Asher *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne (voice) *Southland - 27 episodes (2009-2013) - Officer Dewey Dudek *Lost on Purpose (2013) - Delbert Furgeson *The Devil's Dozen (2013) - Unknown Character *Don't Pass Me By (2013) - Jack *An Amish Murder (2013) - Nathan Detrick *Escape (2012) - Paul Jordan *MoniKa (2012) - Double *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) - Martin Cordova *Castle (2012) - John Campbell *Chilly Christmas (2012) - Patrick Cole *Revolution (2012) - Bounty Hunter *Alphas (2012) - Eli Aquino *Tell My Wife (2012) - Unknown Character *Longmire (2012) - Ray Stewart *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Jack's Father *Commander and Chief (2012) - Shrub *Home Invasion (2012) - Ray *Wedding Day (2012) - Russ *Restitution (2011) - John Youngstown *The Glades (2011) - Peyton Robinson *Torchwood (2011) - The Gentleman *Chaos (2011) - Carson Simms *Cross (2011) - Jake *Rape Kit (2011) - Man *Camel Spiders (2011) - Sheriff Ken Beaumont *Flatline (2010) - Teacher *Psych (2010) - Agent Camden Driggs *The Te1rror Experiment (2010) - Chief Grosso *Street Poet (2010) - David *Cupid's Arrow (2010) - Professor Grimes *American Pie Presents: The Book of Love (2009) - Alumnus Guy #2 - Special Appearance *The Land That Time Forgot (2009) - Frost Michaels *The Jailhouse (2009) - Seth Delray *The Grind (2009) - Luke *Camouflage (2009) - Stanley *Fuel (2009) - Shane *Secret at Arrow Lake (2009) - Daniel *Mutant Vampire Zombies from the 'Hood! (2008) - David *The Day the Earth Stopped (2008) - Josh Myron *The Thirst: Blood War (2008) - Jed *Toxic (2008) - Joe *A Gunfighter's Pledge (2008) - Horn *War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave (2008) - George Herbert *Big Game (2008) - Sully *House of Fallen (2008) - Thomas *Xenophobia (2008) - Stone *The Stolen Moments of September (2007) - Sisner *Smith (2007) - Unknown Character *Fighting Words (2007) - David Settles *The Haunting of Marsten Manor (2007) - Captain Williams *Cold Ones (2007) - KC *The Far Side of Jericho (2006) - Little Jemmy Thornton *The Da Vinci Treasure (2006) - Michael Archer *Hoboken Hollow (2006) - Clayton Connelly *24 - 2 episodes (2006) - Barry Landes *ER (2005) - Vincent Jansen *The Poseidon Adventure (2005) - Doctor Ballard *Ordinary Miracles (2005) - Jim Powell *War of the Worlds (2005) - George Herbert *Summerland - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Kyle Bale *The Keeper: The Legend of Omar Khayyam (2005) - Coach Fielding *Crimson Force (2005) - Captain Baskin *Glass Trap (2005) - Curtis *The Lost Angel (2005) - Kuratha *A Killer Within (2004) - Addison Terrill *The Hillside Strangler (2004) - Kenneth A. Bianchi *Zolar (2004) - Hedion *Nursie (2004) - Zack *The District (2004) - Chris Gunner *Hidalgo (2004) - Preston Webb *The Hitcher II: I've Been Waiting (2003) - Jim Halsey *Gods and Generals (2003) - Sergeant Thomas Chamberlain *Net Games (2003) - Adam Vance *Behind the Scenes: Asylum Days (2003) - Nathan *Killer Bees! (2002) - Sheriff Lyndon Harris *Son of the Beach (2002) - Jason Dudikoff, Father Dude *Night of the Wolf (2002) - Sheriff Wade Messer *Asylum Days (2001) - Nathan Devine *Separate Ways (2001) - Tom Milton *Askari (2001) - Joss Mc Kinley *Lawless: Dead Evidence (2001) - Dean Riley *XCU: Extreme Close Up (2001) - Geoffrey Liddy *WillFull (2001) - Nat Wolff *Burning Down the House (2001) - Concierge *The Affair (2001) - Luke *Twice in a Lifetime (2000) - Tony Tremaine/Phil Barlow *Red Team (2000) - J.B. Gaines *Amazon - 22 episodes (1999-2000) - Dr. Alex Kennedy *Hot Boyz (2000) - Officer Roberts *The Million Dollar Kid (2000) - Valentino *Enemy Action (1999) - John Reed *The Prince and the Surfer (1999) - Dean *Hitman's Run (1999) - Tom Holly *Avalanche (1999) - Jack *The Glass Jar (1999) - Lanois *Dead Man's Gun (1999) - Henry Hubble *Shepherd II (1999) - Dakota *Fatal Affair (1998) - Malcolm 'Mack' Maddox *Charades (1998) - Evan *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) - John *V.I.P. (1998) - Phil Sherman *Shepherd (1998) - Boris Dakota *Matter of Trust (1998) - Michael D'Angelo *The Outer Limits (1998) - Captain Miles Davidow *Sealed with a Kiss (1998) - Detective Mick Cullen *Dilemma (1997) - Thomas 'Quin' Quinlan *Sleeping Dogs (1997) - Sanchez Boon *Dead Fire (1997) - Tucker *Last Lives (1997) - Aaron *Laws of Deception (1997) - Evan Marino *The Big Fall (1997) - Blaise Rybeck *Dads (1997) - Tom *Pure Danger (1996) - Johnie Dean *Baby Face Nelson (1996) - Baby Face Nelson *The Sweeper (1996) - Mark Goddard *Kindred: The Embraced - 7 episodes (1996) - Detective Frank Kohanek *Suspect Device (1995) - Dan Jericho *Mad Dogs and Englishmen (1995) - Mike (credited as C Thomas Howell) *Dangerous Indiscretion (1995) - Jim Lomax *Payback (1995) - Oscar Bonsetter *Hourglass (1995) - Michael Jardine *Teresa's Tattoo (1994) - Carl *Natural Selection (1994) - Ben Braden/Alex Connelly *Gettysburg (1993) - Lieutenant Thomas D. Chamberlain *Treacherous (1993) - Micky Stewert *Jailbait (1993) - Sergeant Lee Teffler *Acting on Impulse (1993) - Paul Stevens *Nickel & Dime (1992) - Jack Stone *Tattle Tale (1992) - Bernard Sprat *To Protect and Serve (1992) - Egan *That Night (1992) - Rick *Breaking the Rules (1992) - Gene Michaels *Deadly Nightmares (1990) - Gerald *Kid (1990) - Kid *Curiosity Kills (1990) - Cat Thomas *Side Out (1990) - Monroe Clark *Nightmare Classics (1989) - Jenner Brading *The Return of the Musketeers (1989) - Raoul *Young Toscanini (1988) - Arturo *Into the Homeland (1987) - Tripp Winston *A Tiger's Tale (1987) - Bubber Drumm *Moonlighting - 2 episodes (1985-1986) - Post Office Worker/Waiter (uncredited) *Soul Man (1986) - Mark Watson *The Hitcher (1986) - Jim Halsey *Secret Admirer (1985) - Michael Ryan *Red Dawn (1984) - Robert *Grandview, U.S.A. (1984) - Tim Pearson *Tank (1984) - Billy *Two Marriages (1983) - Scott Morgan *The Outsiders (1983) - Ponyboy Curtis *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) - Tyler (credited as Tom Howell) *It Happened One Christmas (1977) - Unknown Character (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People